


Keeping Watch

by were_lemur



Category: Lord of the Rings - Fandom
Genre: B2MEM, Back to Middle-Earth Month, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-31
Updated: 2009-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-17 08:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a moment with the Fellowship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Watch

Boromir yawned and stretched as the sunlight filtered through the leaves to his closed eyelids. He felt more rested than he had since he'd left Rivendell, almost as if he's slept a full night through, rather than standing a watch ...

He jerked upright. He should have stood the last watch. Gandalf was supposed to have wakened him.

He kicked his way out of his bedroll, shame burning his cheeks, and crossed the camp.

"Gandalf -- I beg your pardon."

"For what?" Gandalf asked

"The watch -- "

"We volunteered," Pippin blurted.

"It only seemed fair," Merry added, "since you're always watching over us."


End file.
